The present application relates to automated testing, and more specifically, to automated testing for a virtualization management environment.
Testing often consumes a considerable amount of time when developing software. Typically, a programming background is required to create automated tests for software applications, application programming interfaces, software development kits, web services and websites. Most test applications require users to learn a specific language to write tests. In addition, when a new instance (build, version, etc.) of a product is developed, new or modified tests are required to ensure that the new instance of the product performs correctly. Further, the complexity and amount of work associated with system level testing of multi-interface components in a cloud-based computing infrastructure renders manual testing to become inefficient and costly as the system components and complexity increases.